


Sugar Sugar

by batsandspooks



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types, w2h
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsandspooks/pseuds/batsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan has been working at a bakery for a few months, not really a fan of baking he ends up making a cake only to find that it’s missing the next day and replaced by an odd looking boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar

Jonathan only got the job because he needed a little extra cash, he wasn’t exactly the best at baking, but it was the only place that would take him in. The pay was probably the only thing that made him continue to work there. He liked to stay away from doing anything big, mostly he’d clean up around the kitchen or take orders. He had hoped that was all that he would ever do, but one Wednesday morning his boss came up to him.

"I’ve got something easy for you to do." His boss, a man who goes by the name Mephistopheles, said with a smile. "It’s a kid’s birthday cake. I need it done by tomorrow."

Jonathan looked bewildered. As explained before, Jonathan wasn’t the best at baking, actually he was horrible. The last time he tried to make cupcakes with his mom it ended with everyone getting sick. Sure, that was years ago, but there was no way he’d be any better by now. Still, he couldn’t say no, so he nodded and got right to work.

Making a cake shouldn’t be too hard, but he was still scared of messing it up. This was for some kid’s birthday, what if he ruined everything? He couldn’t let himself loose confidence, that would just make it worse. At least he was given a list of what he needed to do.

In the back he stood, staring at the ingredients needed on the metal table. The kid wanted a chocolate cake, it had to be colorful,covered with stars, sprinkles and a bow. That didn’t sound hard. As long as he kept telling himself that he’d be fine, so he got right to work.

Hours past and his boss walked into the back, hands in his pant’s pockets. He gave an approving nod before placing a key on the table Jonathan was working on.

"I’m heading home. Once you’re done with the cake you can lock up." Jonathan nodded and Mephistopheles walked out.

It felt like this was taking a lot longer than it should have been, but soon enough he was finished. It actually looked edible. The cake was extremely colorful, a little too much for Jonathan’s tastes, but it wasn’t his cake.

The top layer was a light blue color with a pinkish stash wrapping around it, coming together with a purple bow. The bottom layer was red and striped and had a few yellow stars littering it. On the top he had added a striped circle that matched the bottom’s colors where the kid’s name would later be added with a few stars around it as well. Lastly, it was topped with green and yellow sprinkles. If Jonathan was a big fan of sweets he would have taken the cake for himself because it looked amazing. He actually felt proud of himself.

Picking the cake up, he walked over to the freezer where it would be staying until tomorrow. He placed it inside where it sat alone and closed the door, keeping his hand on the handle. He really wanted this cake to be good, he didn’t want to be a complete failure and loose his job.

"Please…Please make someone happy tomorrow. Please make me happy at least." He mumbled to himself before grabbing the keys and heading home.

When he walked in after school the next day he was surprised to see that his cake was gone. It wasn’t supposed to be picked up until five, it was four now. He rushed all around the kitchen to see if anyone else was there who had already delivered it, but he was alone. No one else would be here for another five minutes, this was their break time. He was really panicking now and went back to the freezer, opening it up and continuing to look inside. There was nothing else but that cake in there, it couldn’t have just sprouted legs and walked off.

He groaned and shut the door, leaning his back against it. He didn’t have time to make a new cake, Mephistopheles would be here soon. He had to find that dumb cake, who in their right mind would steal a cake anyways? Had he even made the cake? If couldn’t have been some weird dream, he remembered making it, his back still hurt from leaning over the table for so long trying to perfect the stupid thing.

"Hey!" Jonathan’s head jerked up and he looked around. Had he really heard that? Or was he so mad that he was hearing things?

"Hey? Can’t you hear me?" There it was again. Jonathan turned and peeked from behind the freezer and his eyes widened.

Sitting on the counter was a boy. He had on an odd looking hat with yellow goggles, a pinkish scarf, brown and yellow vest over a blue t-shirt, a purple skirt, ripped jeans rolled up at the bottom, stripped socks and brown boots. His eyes were bright green and his hair brown. He matched Jonathan’s cake pretty well which made him think that maybe this was the kid that it was getting sent to.

"It’s about time you got here. I was in the freezer forever! It’s cold in there, you know." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning, before busting out into a smile again. "But that’s alright, I got out by myself."

Jonathan walked over to the funny looking boy before looking around. No one was standing at the front counter, no parents, nothing. Just this kid in the skirt.

"Did…Did you take my cake?" Jonathan asked, pointing his thumb back at the freezer and the brunet boy shook his head.

"Psh, no! I am your cake!” He said as if it was obvious and Jonathan gave him a crazy look.

"Uh, yeah…Sure." He said, crossing his arms and the boy jumped off the counter. He was a little shorter than Jonathan, so he had to look up at him to give him a stern look.

"You calling me a liar? I am the cake you made. You put me all together and dressed me pretty nicely if I do say so myself." He said, crossing his own arms like a child. "And if you don’t believe that, smell me! I smell like chocolate. Taste like it to."

Jonathan was put off by the seductive look the boy gave him and gave him a disgusted one. Still, he could faintly smell chocolate coming from the kid, but he didn’t believe that he could be a cake. That’s impossible.

"No thanks." He said, walking past the kid to opened the kitchen door to around. Mephistopheles wasn’t here yet, so maybe he could try to make something. He still believed this guy took his cake, but there was no time to argue. "Just get out of here. I don’t even care that you stole from me, just go away."

The boy frowned and Jonathan began to walk away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of something he could make that wouldn’t take too long. He knew that after today he was going to get fired, there was no doubt unless his boss would understand. It was his first time making something on his own after all.

"Jonathan!" He heard behind him and stopped in his tracks. He turned back to the green eyed boy who was suddenly right behind him.

Jonathan stepped back and scowled, “How do you know my name?”

"I’m your cake, remember?" The boy smiled and Jonathan just rolled his eyes.

"Will you just lay off. There’s no way you’re a cake, you’re just some dumb kid who thought it would be funny to steal a cake. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Sock." The cake boy said, looking proud of himself and Jonathan almost laughed.

"Sock? Aren’t you my cake, don’t I get to name you?" The blond asked, looking almost amused.

'Sock' thought for a moment, putting a finger on his chin. “You can if you want.”

Jonathan shook his head and turned around, beginning to walk again. “Sock is good enough for me.”

"Does this mean that you believe I’m a cake?"

"No."

Sock slouched and ran ahead so he could stop Jonathan. “Why won’t you believe me?”

"Why won’t you leave me alone?" The blond shot back, making Sock look down.

"Because I can’t." He said, looking back up with a small smile. "I have to stay by your side at all times."

"No you don’t, so get out of here before my boss gets here. I’m already in enough trouble." Jonathan went over to the table and began to look for any leftover ingredients he could use for his new cake and tried to get an idea of what he should do now.

"But, Jonathan…" Sock whined, standing close to the blond and banging his fists against his back a few times. "Jonathan, come on!"

It went on like that for a few moments before Jonathan turned around and snatched up the boy’s hands so he’d stop. He was about to yell at him to leave, but stopped when his boss walked in.

‘Great.’ Jonathan let go of the boy and tried not to look too freaked out by the stern stare Mephistopheles was giving him.

After a moment, the tall man seemed to brush off the fact that there was a stranger in the room and got right down to business.

"So, where’s the cake, Combs?" He asked and Jonathan tensed.

"Uh…" He looked around, his eyes landing on Sock. "He stole it."

"I did not!" Sock protested, putting his hands on his hips. "I am the cake! How many times do I have to say that?”

"He’s crazy! Sir, I know he took it. He was in here when I got here." Jonathan tried to convince his boss, but Mephistopheles didn’t seem to believe him.

"It’s alright if you couldn’t make the cake. I had an extra one made just in case this happened." Jonathan’s jaw almost dropped. "I’m mostly mad that you’d blame this all on your boyfriend and that you brought him here.”

"W-What?" Jonathan’s eyebrows shot up and Mephistopheles walked over to the door of the kitchen.

"You know only employees are allowed back here, so he’s gonna have to wait outside. Don’t let this happen again." He said, before leaving.

Jonathan turned to Sock with a glare and the shorter boy gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Get out." The blond said, pointing to the door. Sock went to protest, but Jonathan cut him off. "Out!" He yelled and Sock ran out the door, leaving Jonathan to grumble to himself.

When Jonathan got out of work around seven he was still pretty mad about what had happened. He had his hands stuffed in his grey zip-up hoodie’s pockets and his purple headphones on. He couldn’t believe that some kid would break into the shop, steal a cake he actually worked hard on and then say he was the cake. At least he got Fridays and weekends off because of the whole high school privilege. He didn’t want to show his face in there for a while.

"Jonathan!" Even with his music blaring he could hear Sock calling for him and that just made him turn it up.

"Jonathan!" Sock ran up to the blond and grabbed onto the sleeve of his hoodie, making the taller boy tug it away and glare back at him.

Jonathan walked all the way home with Sock right behind him and by the time he made it to his front step he had had enough, so he pushed his headphones off and turned back to the shorter boy.

"What do you want?" He asked, continuing to glare at the little thief.

Sock didn’t say anything, instead he walked up to Jonathan, looked up into his eyes and tugged him down by his hoodie. Their lips smashed together and Jonathan’s eyes went wide, his hands quickly coming up to push Sock off of him.

"Dude!" He yelled, putting his fist over his mouth. It was weird, but he could actually taste chocolate, but that could be explained by anything.

"Can I come in?" Sock asked, looking up at Jonathan with sad eyes.

"No." Was Jonathan’s answer and he turned to open the door, but Sock stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Please? I have no where else to go." He begged and Jonathan gave him a skeptical look.

"How do I not know you’re going to rob me again?"

"Because I didn’t steal from you in the first place." Sock said, putting his hands on his hips.

Jonathan sighed and moved a hand through his hair. He didn’t trust this kid at all, he couldn’t just let him stay, but deep down he believed that Sock had no place to go. Maybe this cake stealing thing was a cry for help. Maybe he as abandoned and he just was hungry and needed a place to go.

"Alright, but if you try anything I’ll call the cops." Sock grinned and nodded.

When they both walked inside Jonathan’s mother asked who his friend was. Sock introduced himself, saying that he was a very close friend of Jonathan’s, which made his mother smile. He never brought friends over.

Jonathan didn’t want to let Sock into his room, but if he didn’t his mom would suspect something, so with no where else for him to go he hurried the boy into his bedroom.

"You can stay here tonight, I’m gonna sleep on the couch." Jonathan said, taking his shoes off.

"You’re not gonna sleep with me?" Sock asked, looking disappointed.

"No way." Jonathan said, his face twisting to a look of disgust before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight!" Sock said happily, sitting down on Jonathan’s bed.

"Whatever." The blond said back, slamming the door on his way out.

The next day, Jonathan got up early so he could see if Sock really stayed in his room all night. He wanted to check if he had taken anything.

He opened the door slowly, but it still creaked and he cringed as he slowly slipped inside. The room seemed empty, which made Jonathan think that Sock had taken something and ran off. That was until he looked to the bed.

Sitting in the middle of his bed sat a cake. Not just any cake, the cake he had made. It still looked as good as it did when he finished it. Did Sock give the cake back? Jonathan would have been happy about that if it wasn’t too late to give it to his boss. He walked over, about to pick the cake up, but stopped when it started to glow.

Jonathan fell back on the hard floor and looked to the cake with wide eyes. Like magic, it’s shape changed and with one final burst of light, Sock was now there. Jonathan would have screamed in terror, but he couldn’t seem to form words, he just looked at the brunet who yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Wh…What?" Jonathan asked, getting back onto his feet.

"What’s wrong?" Sock asked, blinking in confusion.

"The cake, it was…You were…You really are the cake?” The blonde asked, still looking stunned.

"That’s what I’ve been saying." Sock said, looking smug. Jonathan put his hands up into his hair and turned away.

"You’re a cake…I made a cake that can turn into a human? I don’t even…How?" He asked, turning back to the brunet who was now standing.

"You remember when you wished on the cake? You wished it would make someone happy. That it would make you happy.” Sock said and Jonathan nodded slowly.

"So, you’re here to make me happy?" Sock nodded and the blond sat down, this was a lot to take in.

"When I said I wanted you to make someone happy, this isn’t what I meant." Sock frowned. "I wanted you to just be a cake. You were supposed to go to some kid’s party, not follow me around."

"Sorry." Sock said, putting his hands in his vest’s pockets.

"What about the whole transforming thing? Will you always do that?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh no, only when I sleep. Well…"

"Well?" Sock sighed and sat next to Jonathan.

"I’m not going to be able to turn into a human forever. I only get three days and after them I’ll just be a cake. Unless…" Sock trailed off again which irritated Jonathan.

"Unless?" He asked, making it clear that he didn’t want to wait.

"Unless I get you to fall in love with me."

Jonathan’s eyes went wide and he looked to Sock who simply smiled and shrugged. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

"Why not?" Sock whined.

"You’re a cake!" Jonathan said back.

"If you fall in love with me I won’t be!"

"And then what? You don’t have any records, any type of identification, nothing!" That was a big problem. This wasn’t some movie, he couldn’t just hide Sock forever, but it wasn’t like he was thinking ahead. There was no way he’d fall in love with Sock.

"I don’t know, we could do something…Maybe make something up…Um…" Sock leaned back a little and looked to the ceiling in thought, before lighting up. "You could say that you found me in the woods!"

"What?" Jonathan gave him an odd look which made the brunet roll his eyes.

"Okay, so hear me out. You could say that you found me, right? Let’s say…I was abandoned at birth, raised by wolves! That way I wouldn’t have any identification. It makes sense!" Sock said, seeming happy by this idea.

"Alright, but that doesn’t explain why you talk so well." Jonathan leaned his elbow on his knee and placed his head on it. He was slightly amused, but it was futile. This would all be for nothing and he’d just get Sock’s hopes up. What would he do when Sock turned back into a cake? There was no way he’d eat him, after this he’d never eat cake again.

"Um…" Sock thought really hard this time. "Maybe you could say that after you found me you took me in, taught me to talk and stuff."

Jonathan sighed and stood up. “You have some imagination.”

"Thanks." Sock smiled.

"But, I don’t think this is gonna work out. I’m sorry—"

"Wait! Just give me a chance. Please? I know you don’t like me right now, but maybe we could get to know each other better or something. Please?" Sock stood up and gripped his scarf.

Jonathan let the idea sink in. He should at least let Sock try. If he only had three days, well two now…Then he should give him a chance. It was Friday after all.

"Alright. But I have to go to school first." Jonathan said, walking over to his dresser.

"That’s fine. It would be nice to see some more stuff. I don’t really know what most things look like…" That was kind of sad, but Jonathan didn’t let it get to him. If Sock only had today and tomorrow he might as well make it worth it.

 

Walking around town wasn’t exactly the funnest thing to do, but it was all they could do. Jonathan kept trying to think of things that wouldn’t cost him a lot of money to do. Maybe a walk in the park? They have ice cream carts, maybe Sock likes ice cream. He’s a cake, of course he likes ice cream. Wait, has he ever even had ice cream? Does he even eat?

"Hey, uh..Sock?" Jonathan spoke up, looking down at the shorter boy who seemed ecstatic about everything around him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at the buildings around them in awe.

"Can you eat?" That seemed to make Sock laugh and Jonathan’s face turned red. Why? He didn’t know.

"Of course I can! I’ll have to after I’m done being a cake." The brunet said, smiling over at Jonathan. "I haven’t eaten yet though…What’s it like?"

Jonathan shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it. You at least know how to do it right?”

Sock nodded and Jonathan decided a walk in the park would probably be good enough. It wasn’t a long walk after all and soon enough Jonathan found what he was looking for. Pulling two dollars out of his wallet he looked from the man behind the cart to Sock.

"What flavor do you want to try?" He asked and Sock shrugged.

"All of them, but I’ll settle with…Chocolate!" Jonathan almost chuckled at that. He should have guessed.

He got himself vanilla and when he was given both cones, he handed the chocolate one to Sock. They went back to walking around the and for about five minutes Sock hadn’t even attempted to try his ice cream.

"You lick it." Jonathan finally said and Sock turned to him, blushing just a little.

"Oh…Thanks." He said and Jonathan let out a laugh that instantly made Sock smile. That was the first time Jonathan had smiled since they met, Sock really seemed to liked his smile.

With a little hesitation, Sock stuck out his tongue and licked the cold substance on the cone. It was like something came over him and he began to lick it a few more times.

"You really like it, huh? Don’t you already taste chocolate all the time?" Jonathan asked, beginning to eat his own.

"Not exactly. You don’t taste your saliva do you?" Sock asked, licking some ice cream that had dripped onto his fingers.

"No. It doesn’t really have a taste."

"That’s what it’s like for me. I’m sure if I was to taste your saliva it would taste different to me." Sock said and Jonathan felt his face heat up again. He thought back to that kiss that happened yesterday, but he quickly tried to wipe it from his mind.

"What’s yours taste like?" Sock suddenly asked and Jonathan looked to him with his brows furrowed, making the brunet snicker. "I meant your ice cream."

"Oh…" Jonathan looked down at his cone, he wasn’t exactly eating it at the moment, too much on his mind, so he forgot. He shrugged and held it out to Sock who licked it, then gasped.

"That’s an entirely different flavor! Awesome!" Jonathan smiled a little and rolled his eyes. Sock was actually kind of cute. Jonathan almost stumble when that thought crossed his mind, but hid it as Sock took both cones in his hands.

"What else do you wanna do?" Sock asked, licking the chocolate then the vanilla.

Jonathan shrugged, putting his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. “Do you have memories?”

Sock stopped walking and looked over at Jonathan with his bright green eyes. Jonathan gazed back with his own blue ones and tried to understand the unreadable look on the boy’s face.

"Kinda?" He finally said, seeming to be straining. "I remember you making me and decorating me…I remember you saying a lot of bad words."

Jonathan sunk in his hoodie a bit, looking sheepish and Sock went on. “I remember how much you cared about me. You wanted me to be perfect.”

He then grinned, “How’d I turn out?”

Jonathan didn’t say anything and looked away. “You would have been perfect if you’d stayed a cake…” He said under his breath, but Sock heard and his smile left.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said with a sigh, "I wanted to make you happy. That’s my purpose."

"I got that, but is that really it? Don’t you wanna do something else? Do you even like me?" Jonathan asked and Sock looked to him with a serious face, dropping both cones into the trash can near them.

"I love you, Jonathan." He said with all seriousness and Jonathan almost took a step back.

"How do you know that? You’re just a cake." Jonathan asked, trying to calm the beating in his chest.

"I know what feelings are and I know my feelings for you are real." Sock looked away, "But, if you don’t love me back, that’s okay. I don’t care if I go back to being a cake as long as I got to be close to you for a little while."

After that Jonathan didn’t speak much, instead they continued to walk around. Sock would ask the occasional question such as ‘whats that’ or ‘can I eat that’ and Jonathan would always answer him. That was how they spent the second day. Jonathan knew that the third day was going to be tough, he was going to break this cake boy’s sugary little heart and he really didn’t want to.

The third day came and Jonathan woke up to Sock sitting on his chest, which scared him half to death. He sat up quickly and the shorter boy fell into his lap, making Jonathan tense up.

"What the hell!?" Jonathan yelled. He was so glad his mom went to work before he woke up, because he wouldn’t have gotten away with saying something like that with his mom around.

"Sorry! I just wanted to be close to you." Sock said, putting his hands up in defense and Jonathan sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"No, don’t worry about it. It’s fine." Jonathan said as Sock got off of him.

The blond stretched his arms up and stood up from the couch. Sleeping on it was really killing his back, but he’d ignore it for now. It wouldn’t be long until he’d have his bed back.

"You hungry?" Jonathan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Sock said excitedly as he joined Jonathan in the kitchen.

Jonathan wasn’t hungry, today was Sock’s last day and he was sure he had no feelings for the ‘cake’ at all. He was kind of sad that today was the day Sock’s short life would be ending, but he couldn’t let that get to him, but he couldn’t help it. All he could think about was what he was going to do with the cake once this was all over. Would it still be Sock? Would it still have feelings? He shivered at the thought and let Sock pick out some cereal, which happened to be the most colorful one he could find. Fruity Pebbles. He really seemed to like those and it made some of the stress Jonathan was feeling go away.

"I think I’d really like fruit." Sock said, putting another spoonful in his mouth.

Jonathan nodded and leaned against the counter. He felt bad for what he was about to say, but he had to say it.

"How do you want to spend your last day?" He asked and Sock stopped eating, putting his spoon back in his bowl.

"I…" He seemed really upset, so Jonathan looked away. "I’d just like to spend it with you…We can just stay here, I guess. Maybe talk…I’d like to know everything about you before I…You know."

Jonathan nodded again and they went to his room. Sock sat on the bed, crossing his legs and smiling at Jonathan who sat beside him.

"So what do you want to know?"

Over the course of a few hours, Jonathan had spilled most of his life to Sock, along with him eating most of the snacks in the house. When Jonathan’s parents were home, they had dinner and his mother seemed to ask a few questions about Sock. She wanted to know how long he’d be staying and he said tonight would be his last night. Jonathan refused to talk at all, he barely ate. He felt sick and guilty.

When nightfall came, they both sat on the bed, watching the clock. It was a few hours till midnight which was when Sock would be a cake again. Jonathan felt like he was going to throw up. All day Sock kept saying it was okay, that everyone runs out of time and dies. He told Jonathan not to worry about him. Deep down he didn’t want Sock to go, he wanted the little guy to stay with him. Does that mean he loved him? Or did he just like Sock’s company? He didn’t have many friends and Sock was actually a great listener. He was so curious and full of wonder. 

"Hey, Jonathan?" Sock asked, looking to the blond.

"Yeah?" He responded, trying not to look at Sock.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Jonathan looked over at the brunet. His eyes were sad and he looked like he was about to cry, Jonathan looked away and nodded.

"Sure."

When the time came they both crawled under the blankets and Jonathan let Sock curl up with him. Jonathan held the boy tight and let the scent of chocolate surround him. He had so much going through his mind. Did he love Sock? If not he wished he did…And if he did love him, what would happen? If they actually went with the story Sock came up with would they still be together? Would Sock be taken away?

"Jonathan?" He heard Sock say in a small voice and the blond looked down into Sock’s green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…Can I kiss you?" Sock moved his eyes away and his cheeks changed colors as did Jonathan’s.

Jonathan’s heart pounded against his chest and his stomach ached. He swallowed thickly and nodded, although Sock couldn’t see it.

"Yeah..You can."

Sock smiled at that answered and leaned up, moving his hand to the side of Jonathan’s face, closing his eyes. Jonathan brushed Sock’s long bangs to the side and let his thumb stroked the cake boy’s cheek.

When their lips met it was soft and tender. It was filled with sadness and Jonathan pulled Sock closer. He felt horrible and kissing Sock seemed to make him feel better.

‘I love you.' He kept repeating inside his head. 'I love you. Don’t leave.' He didn't know how this worked, he didn't know how much he had to feel for Sock, all he knew is that he didn't want Sock to leave. He wanted Sock to be by his side forever.

The next morning, Jonathan woke up in a comfortable warmth. He about went back to sleep when he remembered Sock. His eyes shot opened and he looked beside him expecting to see a cake next to him, but instead there laid Sock, still asleep.

Jonathan felt relief and excitement form in the very pit of him and he shook the brunet awake, making him sit up.

"What? What is it?" He asked, grabbing onto Jonathan so he wouldn’t fall back. When he saw the huge smile on the blond’s face his eyes grew wide and a grin busted out on his face. He pushed Jonathan back down on the bed as he hugged him and laughed out of relief.

"You know what this means?I’m not a cake! I’m-I’m human!" Sock said, Jonathan chuckling at his happiness. "I can’t believe it!" The brunet said as he pulled away to look at Jonathan.

"You love me!"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kinda weird and it’s slightly based off of this game about a cake which some of you might have heard of, but I’ve been planning on writing this as a joke for awhile so here it is. It turned out pretty cute though, I really like it. Cake AU! Sorry if my writing sucks, I tried. They’re probably not even in character I am so sorry about that, but I did try...Also this is my first time posting anything on this site and I'm still trying to get the hang of it ahhaaa...


End file.
